Lost and Found
by CaptainOats12
Summary: This is set after the last episode, but without the bride. The Doctor is very depressed and he finds Rose's diary! Three part FanFic. 10DoctorRose. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Lost

"I l…" Rose started. She swallowed, took a deep breath and continued, saying the words she'd been waiting ages to say, "I love you."

"Quite right too," a sad smile appeared on the Doctors face, "and I suppose, if there's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler…"

His image disappeared. "I love you," He whispered, letting the words spill over his lips. A single tear ran down the side of his face. He let it drop, not caring that he was crying over something so moving. He banged his fist on the table and cried out in anger, because he was so sad to have finally lost her, and because of the pain rushing up his arm. However, that was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

He wiped the ever pouring tears, now streaming down his cheeks, on his sleeve. He walked to Rose's bedroom door and his hand lingered on the door knob. He eventually plucked up the courage and twisted the door handle. The door opened to reveal her room. He stepped in side and stood in the middle staring all around him.

He had only been in her room a few times, but never long enough to appreciate all the pinkness. The walls were hot pink and the carpet was deep red with a pink rose in the middle. On one side of the room was her bed, a wooden frame with pink roses as bed knobs and a pink duvet cover with a red rose in the middle. Also on that side was a bedside table with a small pink lamp and hair and beauty products strewn all over it. On another side was a red door which he guessed led to a bathroom of some sort. A cupboard and a desk where on another side. On the desk were some papers and, as the Doctor walked towards it and got close enough to see, a pink fluffy diary. His hand hovered over it, but he took it away, knowing that it was private.

He left her room and went to his bathroom and had a cold shower. He stood shivering under it for over half an hour, just trying to get Rose's face out of his mind.

He didn't sleep at all that night. He was kept awake by Rose's distraught face and how lonely she looked. He was missing her like hell and he'd only been away from her for a few hours, it had been a whole year for her. He needed her next to him, her warmth. He loved her and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing!

The next morning he got up, made a cup of extra strong coffee, and sat in his usually place. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at where Rose used to sit. That was it, he needed to forget her and the only way to do that was to get rid of everything she owned.

The doctor knew that the TARDIS could get rid of al Rose's stuff in a second, but he wanted to do it himself, as a last goodbye, you could say. He got a big cardboard box and went to her room. He put her clothes in it (he kept her favourite jacket as a reminder of her). He walked over to her desk and put the papers in, stories from when they were travelling and she got bored, letters from her family and photos, one of Jackie and Pete on their wedding day all those years ago, one of Rose and the Doctor, a recent one of Jackie, another one of the doctor, and one of Mickey. Finally, her diary. He slowly picked it up and opened it to the first page.

**Rose Tyler  
****2006 Diary  
****Keep Out!**

He ignored the warning and opened it at a random page.

_Dear Diary  
__I love him! I love him so much!_

The words made the Doctor jump and he had to sit down on the bed to stop him from falling over.

_I wish he would love me back. It's so difficult, especially living with him. When ever I see his sexy grin, or his ruffled hair, I just want to catch his lips in mine and pull him into a romantic kiss. Why is life so difficult? Whenever I touch him I feel sparks through my body and I want that all the time but more! I neeeeeeed him! Oh god, why can't I have him, my doctor. Right, that's it. I've decided to tell him!_

_Dear Diary  
__I couldn't do it. He was so sweet and happy and we were having such a good time and I didn't want to ruin the mood. I can't tell him. What if he sends me home because he doesn't love me and it's to akward? I couldn't deal with that! He hugged me once or twice and it was complete torture! I needed more. How can I tell him? I wish you could give me the answers but you're just a stupid book. God help me! I will tell him, sometime I'll tell him._

The doctor slammed the book shut. He angrily wiped away his tears and threw the book into the box. He was never going to look at it again. I brought too much pain. As he did that a piece of paper floated out. It was a photo of him, grinning at the camera. She had drawn a heart around his face in red felt tip and had written 'I love him' and 'Mrs Who' over and over again around his face. He ripped it in half and threw it in the bin. He had to forget her.

Suddenly the TARDIS jolted madly, throwing the doctor to the other side of the room, and landed. The Doctor steadied him self on Rose's desk and walked out of her room and towards the double doors of the TARDIS. He opened them and gasped.

**A/N He he! A cliffhanger, I wonder where he could be? This is a two part fanfic, and I will hopefully be updating soon! Please R&R. **


	2. Found Part 1

He was in a massive garden. On one side was a big maze made out of large green bushes. Next to it was a flower bed. On the other side was a jungle gym, slides, monkey bars, swings, everything. And next to it was an outdoor swimming pool.

He grinned when he saw the house that went with the garden. It was a mansion, absolutely gigantic. "Fantastic," He cried. He ran round the side of the house (he thought it was better to knock on the front door rather than the back). Strangely, he didn't meet any gardeners on the way. He thought that a garden this big would have to have hundreds of gardeners keeping it lush and green.

He knocked enthusiastically on the front door. A smart butler in a black suit answered the front door.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" He asked in a posh English accent.

The Doctor grinned again, "Can you tell me who lives here?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I am not authorised to give you this information."

"Oh," The doctor smile dropped. He looked at the butler pleadingly, "Please! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"If that's all you came here to say will you please leave." The butler shut the door but the doctor stuck his foot in so it wouldn't close.

"Look," He said, very matter-of-factly, "Is the owner of this house home at the moment. Can I see him or her?"

"I'm sorry the lady of the house is very busy at the moment and my master is out at work. Will you please leave!"

It was obvious that the doctor was trying his patience so he sighed and said, "Fine."

He strode back to the TARDIS, pressed a few buttons, pulled a few levers and…nothing happened. "God! What is so amazing about his place, eh? Why won't you move? There's nothing here to see or do, they won't even let me in!"

Thankfully the familiar noise of the TARDIS moving and the bump of it warming up came. The doctor grinned. He typed something on the main console. "Great, so we'll just float around in space for a few days." He said.

He sat down in the big comfy armchair, put his feet up, and grabbed the nearest magazine, which happened to be one of Rose's girly ones. 'Comso' The title was and on the front it said things like, 'How to win a hot guy over' and 'the top 50 ways to do your hair'. **(A/N this is not meant to be offensive to anyone who reads cosmo!) **The doctor sighed and threw it into the nearest bin. He thought he'd got rid of everything to do with her. He reached over and picked up another magazine, this one was about machinery. It was more his type of thing.

Suddenly he felt a jolt which he knew must be the TARDIS landing. He out the magazine down and went over to the double doors. He smiled when he opened them. Not because he was happy or that he found something funny, it was just so ironic! They were right in-front of the mansion. The TARDIS really wanted him to be here.

The doctor sighed and patted the doors. "I'll try once more, but this is the last time. If I'm shooed away again, we're leaving!"

He strolled towards the door and rang the doorbell this time. The same butler answered again. "Excuse me sir…" he started but stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you," he muttered.

"Yep," The doctor grinned.

"What do you want this time?"

"I want to know who lives here."

"I'm not authorised to give you this information, just go!"

"God, sorry," The doctor muttered and turned to go.

"Charles!" A woman's shrill voice rung through the whole house. "Will you please come and help, the toilets not working!"

The doctor paused when he heard this. He turned very slowly and stared at the butler (who he guessed was probably called Charles) who rolled his eyes and called back, "Ma'am that's what you've got plumbers for."

"Yes, ok, sorry Charles. Oh, and also, who's at the door?"

"Jackie," The doctor whispered.

"How do you know her name?" Charles asked.

"Jackie!" He shouted and pushed past Charles. He ran up the stairs and into the room with the door open. And not to his surprise, Jackie was standing in the middle of it.

"Jackie!" He cried again and lifted her into the air and spun her around.

When he had put her down and she had had long enough to work out who he was she gasped. "Oh, doctor," She whispered. He grinned and hugged her again.

"H…h…how?" Jackie managed to get out.

"No idea," The doctor said, still grinning, "There must have still been a hole in the universe or something. The TARDIS managed to bring me here. How long has it been?"

"It's been half a year since the incident on the beach. So that's 1½ years overall. How long has it been for you?"

"Only 1½ days."

"Poor Rose has been in agony ever since!"

"So she still lives with you?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want to live in a house like this?" She smiled.

"And is there anyone else, I mean, is she with someone else?"

"No, you're the only on for her apparently. I told her to move on, that you weren't coming back. Obviously I was wrong."

"Where is she now?"

"At work with her father, she now works at torchwood."

"And Mickey?"

"All these questions! Mickey went to look after his grandmother and live with her."

"Oh," The doctor mocked disappointment.

"I bet inside you're bursting with joy."

"You got me there! So when will she get back?"

"In a few hours."

"Oh, so what shall I do until then?"

"You can help! Come and meet Jack."

"Jack? Captain Jack? I didn't realise he was living with you!"

"He's not quite a captain yet!"

The Doctor followed her into another room and smiled. It was a baby's room with a cot, a changing table and toys all over the floor. Jackie put a finger to her lips and pointed at the crib. The Doctor walked over to it and saw a sleeping baby boy inside. Suddenly his eyes opened and he stared at the Doctor. He opened his mouth in a smile and then scrunched up his eyes and started to scream.

"Oh no," Jackie whispered. She ran over to him and held him in her arms. She cooed and kissed him and he quietened down. She started to hum hush-a-bye-baby. Suddenly the doctor got the overwhelming need to use the loo. He asked Jackie where it was. "It's just down the corridor," she started and then Jack started screaming again.

"I'll find it," He said and started down the corridor. He looked in all the rooms. One was a TV and games room. The other, he guessed, was Pete and Jackie's room. Another was a neat and tidy spare room. He finally got to the toilet but next door to it was a door that had a piece of card with 'Rose' stuck on it.

He rushed into the loo and relieved himself then rushed out again. He stood in front of Rose's room and finally decided to go in. The first thing he thought when he stepped in was that it was very blue and completely different to the one in the TARDIS, she obviously wanted to forget about both him and the TARDIS. However, his thoughts changed when he saw that on one of the walls was painted a big blue TARDIS. On the opposite wall, above her bed was a big collage of pictures of him, the TARDIS, and him and Rose together. They brought tears to his eyes.

"Doctor!" He heard Jackie shout and rushed to Jack's room.

"Yep," He said.

She was standing in the middle of the room, with a sleeping Jack in her arms.

"Sorry, I was just wondering where you'd got to." She paused and then asked, very slowly, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She handed Jack to him. He cradled him and smiled at Jack's peaceful face.

"He's beautiful," He muttered, "He looks so much like Rose."

"I know! The resemblance is uncanny!"

The doctor lowered Jack in to the cot and jumped when he heard the door bell ring.

"Who's that?" He asked Jackie.

"I dunno, it's too early to be Pete and Rose, shall we go and she?"

"Sure."

They started to walk down the stairs and Charles opened the front door. "Good evening sir and ma'am. Why are you home so early?"

"We got the afternoon off." The doctor instantly recognised the deep booming voice of Pete Tyler.

Jackie ran down the rest of the stairs and embraced Pete in a large hug.

"Mum!" The doctor felt his hearts beat extra quickly at Rose's voice.

"Rose dear, there's a visitor for you, he's waiting upstairs."

"Oh," Rose said.

The Doctor hid in the bathroom and left the door a bit ajar. Rose slowly walked up the atairs and looked around her. When she walked past the bathroom the doctor quietly opened the door and said, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

**A/N Basically I have loads more of this chapter left so I thought I would be to long to do it as one chapter so I'm doing it in 2 parts. The next part will probably be shorter. Hope you like it. Please R&R!**


	3. Found Part 2

Rose breathed in sharply. She spun around and stared, gob smacked, at the doctor.

"Oh my God," She managed to whisper.

The doctor smiled. "Hi Rose," He said. Only two words, but they were enough to make Rose's heart skip a beat.

"I'm dreaming," she said, "Pinch me."

"Never," Said the doctor, now grinning. He opened his arms and Rose fell into them. He could feel her wet tears on his shoulder and he hugged her tighter. He ran his fingers through her hair and joined in with her crying, their tears mingled. The Doctor placed kisses all around Roses face and caught her lips in a long passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while, every so often pulling back for a deep breath.

After a few minutes Rose pulled back and placed a hand to the doctor's face. "You're really back?" She whispered, slowly caressing his cheek. The doctor felt his whole body tingle. He had her again and this time he wasn't going to lose her.

She was waiting for his answer so he said, "Yes," and pressed his lips against hers. She let out a small moan and pulled him closer. She ran her hands up and down his back. The doctor pressed Rose against the wall and caressed Rose's face. Suddenly the Doctor pulled back. Rose opened her eyes and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled sadly. "What's going to happen?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, really confused. "Do you want to sit down? We can go to my bedroom if you want."

The Doctor nodded, "Sure," he muttered. The walked past the bathroom door and into Rose's room. The Doctor sat down on Rose's big soft bed and Rose shut the door. She came and sat beside him. The doctor took Rose's hands and held them in his own, rubbing them softly.

"So what's wrong?" She asked.

The Doctor looked at the floor, unable to look Rose in the eyes. "It's just, what's going to happen after this. I mean, I come here and we make out and then what?"

"I don't know," Rose said, suddenly thinking about all those things. "I guess I just wasn't thinking about that."

The doctor looked up and caught Rose's glance in his. Their eyes locked and it felt to both of them, like they were the only beings in the world. "But we need to," The doctor said, still not breaking the connection. "Rose, will you come with me?"

This time is was Rose who was unable to look at her companion. She looked at a photo hanging on the wall of her and her mum on Christmas day. Her mum was drunk and had a bright pink party hat on, and Rose was trying to hold her up. They were both grinning madly. Could she leave that all?

"Would I have to go forever?" Rose asked breaking the silence that had surrounded them both for what felt like ages.

"Most probably," The doctor answered, "It was complete luck that there was a hole in the vortex so that I was able to come and see you. There is practically no chance you would ever come back here."

Rose nodded to show she understood. "Is the hole going to close soon?" she asked.

"Yep," The doctor said simply, "In few hours. I'm not trying to rush you but you have to make a decision soon."

Rose turned to look at him, a bright smile on her face. "You can stay with us!" She cried, "You can look after this world!"

The doctor shook his head sadly, "No, I'm sorry. This isn't my universe, the other universe is and I have to look after it."

"This isn't my universe either but I've managed fine!"

"It's not the same."

Rose let out a big sigh, "I guess."

"So?" The doctor asked, urging her on.

"I've made up my mind. I'm sure it's the right decision."

The doctor waited patiently as Rose got up enough courage to say, "I have to stay here." She watched the doctor's face drop. She hated herself for making him look like that.

"Right," He said, "That was what I was dreading you would say." He smiled, trying to cover his sadness but failing terribly. "Well, I guess there's no point me staying. I better go." He stood up and faced Rose. She stood up as well. Their bodies were pressed next to each other and Rose inhaled his all too familiar smell. "Goodbye." He said and placed a gentle kiss on Rose's soft lips.

He walked out of Rose's room and down the stairs. He was in such a hurry to leave that he banged into Charles. "I'm sorry sir. Can I help you with anything?"

"Do you know where Jackie and Pete are?" he asked the solemn butler.

"They're in the kitchen. Would you like me to take you there?"

"I'm fine thanks," He tried to grin but only managed a half smile.

He hurried over to the kitchen door and walked in. Jackie and Pete were sat on a small table in the far corner. The turned when they heard the door open.

"Doctor!" Pete cried. He stood up and walked over to him.

"I just came to say goodbye and thank you for you're kindness."

"You're leaving?" Jackie asked and stood up. She walked over and joined her husband. "Why?"

"Rose decided that she would rather stay here with you two and Jack than come with me. Anyway I need to leave soon otherwise the hole in the vortex will close up."

"Oh."

"Thank you." The Doctor turned to leave.

"Wait." Jackie said. The doctor turned back to face her. "We'll come and say goodbye."

The walked out to the TARDIS. The Doctor took one last look at the house and stepped inside the TARDIS. He wave to Jackie and Pete who had their arms around each other. "Goodbye," He cried and shut the door.

In the background he could hear a distant "Wait! Wait!" He opened the door and sure enough, there was Rose standing nest to her parents, a big blue bag in one hand. "Let me come with you!" She cried. The Doctor grinned. Rose dropped her bag and started to run towards him, the doctor did the same. They met in the middle in a deep embrace.

"I love you," Rose whispered.

"I love you too," The doctor said into Rose's hair.

* * *

"I'm so glad you changed your mind." The doctor said stroking Rose's cheek.

Rose smiled. She had never been happier. Her head was resting on the doctor's bare chest and their naked bodies were entwined under the covers of her new double bed on the TARDIS.

THE END

**A/N I hope you liked it! Finished!!!!!! I changed it to a K+ 'cause I don't think it's racy enough for a T. I think you can kind of guess what they were doing at the end but I'll leave it to your imagination to make up the details. Please R&R. This is the 2nd FanFic I've ever finished and the 1st Doctor Who one. Love you all , especially if you review. **


End file.
